


Prayer for the Dying

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Just say die, and that would be pessimistic.Artist: SealVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	Prayer for the Dying




End file.
